MIST: Team G
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Aya brings together a group of boys who seem to possess abilities only a M.I.S.T Hunter would possess. The boys agree to join M.I.S.T and become the greatest team of the facility: Team G.   NOTE: Includes Astro Boy 2003 and Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1: Gohan

**M.I.S.T: Team G**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Aya brings together a group of boys who seem to possess abilities only a M.I.S.T Hunter would possess. The boys agree to join Mitochondrial Investigation and Suppression Team (M.I.S.T) and become the greatest team of the facility: Team G.

**Before You Read**

I got this idea from WND: Welcome to the New Dimension, except it's more focused on Parasite Eve 2 then trying to get home.

Um, the difference between M.I.S.T: Team G Boys and WND is that there are more characters in WND then M.I.S.T. The characters that DO NOT appear in M.I.S.T: Team G that are in WND are Eevee, Sakura, Jiro, Brett, G.J, and Trunks.

Also note, the chapters will not be as long as the first four chapters, because the first four are the introductions to the characters of M.I.S.T: Team G, or, at least, most of them.

Well, another story to work on. Let's get this one started at least.

**Chapter 1**

**Gohan**

Name: Gohan Son

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Race: Half-Human, Half-Saiyan

Specialty: NMC's, Hand-to-Hand Combat

Importent Info: ANMC DNA in genes.

...

Gohan raced through the forest. "Gotta get home," he whispered to himself desperatly. "Gotta get home before they do."

He skidded to a stop and dropped the bag of food by his feet as a Greater Stranger ANMC appeared through the bushes. Gohan balled his fists and brought them up. "Great. This'll cheer me up."

He charged at the creature and delivered a strong upper cut before the creature had a chance to even attempt to bite him. The ANMC quickly got to it's feet and began to advance on Gohan. The half-Saiyan boy stood and waited until the creature was in arms length.

The creature towered over Gohan with a six-foot height. Both did nothing for a minute, until Gohan coughed. "Two words, man," he chocked. "Breath. Mints."

And, with that, he delivered a final punch into the creature's chest. "Done and done," he muttered, picking up the food, and racing off towards home.

As soon as he thought he was homefree, the thought vanished and the same ANMC appeared. Gohan sighed, setting the food on the ground again. "What a wonderful surprise! What do you want?"

"I'm hungry," the creature growled in a low voice. Gohan shook his head and blinked a couple times.

"Didn't know you spoke English,"

"Am I?'" the creature taunted. "Or are you speaking my language?"

Gohan paused. It couldn't be possible, could it? He couldn't speak creature language. That was just...not right. "This is not cool, man," Gohan coughed. "You're really freaking me out, and that's hard to do considering I was at a max the sec I saw your face."

The creature laughed. "It is a mystery to even I. Perhaps we are more alike then you think." And with that, the ANMC vanished.

Gohan stared into the darkness before picking up his food again. Something was definetly not right.


	2. Chapter 2: Ken

**M.I.S.T: Team G**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Aya brings together a group of boys who seem to possess abilities only a M.I.S.T Hunter would possess. The boys agree to join Mitochondrial Investigation and Suppression Team (M.I.S.T) and become the greatest team of the facility: Team G.

**Before You Read**

Well, here goes another chapter! This character is my latest favorite character, and I don't even know why! **Also note, I came up with this character's last name!**

On with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**Ken**

Name: Kennedy Kenichi

Age: 9

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Specialty: Large Weapons/Long Range

Importent Info: Diagnosed with ADHD.

...

**Goal.** Again. Ken leaned foreward and placed his hands on his knees, panting slightly. He had been running up and down the feild, kicking the soccer ball into the net, and then running around with the ball again.

Sweating dripped down the side of his face and he leaned back inhaling deeply. He was on of the only few people who actually went outside even after the whole Creature thing happened on the 24th of December 97, which was about a year and a half ago.

He bounced the ball in the air, never touching with his hands, until he screwed up and the ball rolled into the bushes. He sighed in defeat and exhaustion and jogged to the bushes to retreive his ball. He stopped, noticing the sun shine against a metal tube.

"Hello," Ken muttered, reaching for the tube and pulling it out of the bushes. He whistled, impressed, as he took in the full sight of what was a QBU-88 Sniper Rifle. "Nice!"

He examined the weapon carefully. Sure, he wasn't supposed to be handling weapons, especially dangerous ones like this, but, when you find one in the bushes and no one's around, it's kinda hard _not_ to look this baby in the eye.

Instinct told him to look towards the other end of the feild. At the opposing end was, by some freak of nature, a Desert Chaser. It hadn't noticed him yet but he knew if he moved, it would.

Smirking, Ken brought the QBU-88 up and looked through the scope. When he figured he was dead-on, he pulled the trigger. There was a loud popping noise that caused Ken to drop the gun and cover his ears.

The Desert Chaser looked up just in time to have the bullet peice into it's brain from right between the eyes. It roared (actually, it sounded more like a scream), and charged at Ken. Ken opened his eyes, yelped, picked up the QBU-88, strapped it to his shoulder, and ran up the stadium stand staires.

He occasionally looked over his shoulder to see if the mutate dog thing was still chasing him. Most times, it still was. The final time he looked back, the creature had somehow died from chasing him. Ken cautiously returned down the stairs and examined the ANMC before it melted into the ground. His shot may had been more deadly then he thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Reno

**M.I.S.T: Team G**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Aya brings together a group of boys who seem to possess abilities only a M.I.S.T Hunter would possess. The boys agree to join Mitochondrial Investigation and Suppression Team (M.I.S.T) and become the greatest team of the facility: Team G.

**Before You Read**

This character is cool. Why? Cause he is. Actually, does anyone know if he's Hispanic or not?

**Chapter 3**

**Reno**

**On the other side of the city,** there was a certain Scientist who was working on a...not-so-certain project at the Ministry of Science. The Hispanic Scientist tightened the screw into the plate of metal to create an peice of armor that just fit whatever he was going to make next...or for what he made perviously? Nah, he wasn't sure.

Sighing, Reno turned his head to the left and typed something into it, holding the plate with his right hand and typing with his left hand. It had been a late night for him. And it was still going. He had to finish those blueprints for O'Sheay which were due the following day, but he had been so busy with the projects he had due friday...

Reno took a deep breath. No, now was _not_ the time to had a nervous breakdown. Nervous breakdowns were for women and new joiners, and last time he checked, he was neither. Or, at least, he was pretty sure.

He sighed again. Growing up in the robot circus and moving to the city where people know a lot more about other things then you do, you begin to question your own knowledge. But, yet again, that was something he shouldn't have been dwelling on; he had to get working on the blueprints.

Reno pulled out some papers from the printer and glanced at them, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. They were almost done. They just needed to be worked on a little more with personal notes and any corrections he might have miscalculated. It may had been hard, for it being three'o'clock in the morning.

He leaned foreward and scribbled down a few words in red pen. He heard the door slide open to his right, just a few feet ahead, but he ignored it, and continued to write in his familier scrawl. "I'm busy," he muttered to whoever came in. He assumed it was Astro to come check to see why he was still up.

The reply what not what he expected.

There was a deafening screech that cause Reno to stumbled backward over a railing behind him. He landed on his shoulders, his legs over his head against the wall. He whimpered, his head pounding hard. He wasn't sure how high he fell from, probably a good meter or three, and he landed on the ground head first. Wasn't going to help the situation.

He leaned up, pulling his leg in so they weren't still in the air and rubbed his head. He hadn't the slightest clue of what made that sound, and he probably didn't want to find out. But, in case he had a run in with the whatever in the room, he pulled a pistol out from underneith his white lab coat.

Off in the distance, the Hispanic boy could hear the creature push desks onto their sides and papers go flying. He quickly sprinted behind a nearby desk and peered over the left side of it. There, standing in the room, was a Horned Stranger. Reno hiccuped and took cover behind the desk before it could see him. 

The ANMC hissed and began to air sniff. From the research he had put together, watching them hunt from a safe distance, he knew those things had a keen sense of hearing and smelling. Reno quickly sniffed the inside of his lap coat. There was a faint scent of lavander fabric softener.

He paused, holding his breath, yet it was breath he could hear. A low rumbled growled in his right ear where the breathing was most heard. His eyes closed with a sigh, slowly pulled his pistol up,

and slowly turned to the right, opening his eyes. He didn't scream at the sight; instead, he pushed the pistol into the ANMC's forehead and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4: Danny

**M.I.S.T: Team G**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Aya brings together a group of boys who seem to possess abilities only a M.I.S.T Hunter would possess. The boys agree to join Mitochondrial Investigation and Suppression Team (M.I.S.T) and become the greatest team of the facility: Team G.

**Before You Read**

I like cupcakes.

**Chapter 4**

**Danny**

Name: Danny Fenton/Phantom

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Race: Half-Human, Half-Ghost

Specialty: Scouting

Importent Info: Can turn invisible, intangible, fly, turn things to ice, and create dangerous soundwaves.

...

**Sirens blared.** Red and blue lights flashed against the wall, casting a single shadow moving across the hall. His pale blue eyes watched all around him. Cost clear. "Going Ghost," he battle cried, twin rings spliting vertical ways to change his eye, hair, and clothing color to that of lime green, snow white, and black and white with a single D in the center of his chest.

Danny had been asked to seek out any creatures, NMC, ANMC, or animal, inside the old warehouse. He took the job easily, wanting to rid the town of NMC's and Ghosts alike; the job had become so much harder since those human-rejects called Strangers, Chasers, Stalkers, and Stingers came into town. And then there were Golems, but they were _way_ over his head.

He quickly turned intangible and flew head first for the warehouse. In minutes, he was there. He wasn't surprised to see the place overrun by Scavangers; little bunnies with big teeth. The only reason he could name off every NMC he saw was because Sam took such delight in researching the creatures; and thank the world, too, since he would be fighting them.

The half-Ghost fired a few ecto-blasts at the creatures, wiping them out in a snap. Danny turned invisible and entered the werehouse. He remembered the number of the NMC's he could find, where they were most, where the were least, what speices he saw the most, and what he saw the least.

He made his way outside and gave his information to the police. He was expecting to see a M.I.S.T Hunter, but he couldn't see any.

But one woman in the crowd stood out. She brushed back her blonde hair and caught his eyes with her very own shocking blue ones. She smiled smugly, turned back to the officer, and placed a hand on her hip, talking to him. Danny snickered. How stupid was he?

A M.I.S.T Huntress.


	5. Chapter 5: Specialists

**M.I.S.T: Team G**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Aya brings together a group of boys who seem to possess abilities only a M.I.S.T Hunter would possess. The boys agree to join Mitochondrial Investigation and Suppression Team (M.I.S.T) and become the greatest team of the facility: Team G.

**Before You Read**

Gohan is a bit more...hm...He has a bit more attitude in this story then in DBZ just because I like the way he is always in sync with Aya when he is, and Ken and Reno hate each other because their too competitive. I know the characters are OOC, but they get better as the story progresses.

Also, sorry this chapter sucks. I haven't gotten any sleep and I don't know how to make character introductions good yet, but I promise it'll get better!

Now, the real story begins.

**Chapter 5**

**Specialists**

**Darkness.** A slight humming sound could be faintly heard from an omni directional machine. His dark blue eyes opened to a blurring sight. The bottom half of his vision was blinding white and the top half was pitch darkness.

He blinked to focus his vision. He looked again and realized there were quickly passing streetlights in front of the blue skies. His eyes scanned around; a roof, a back window...and there, sitting in front of his legs in a rather fancy chair, was a beautiful blond woman, hands on a wheel.

It took him a moment, but it wasn't long before he realized he was in a car. He leaned up and felt his pounding head. "Good morning, Reno," she said as she glanced in the rearview mirror to Reno's eyes. "Nice to see you up."

"W-what happened?" he muttered, sitting up right up. Suddenly, another boy peered around the passenger side chair. He had wild spiky hair and ibony gem eyes. Reno couldn't believe for the amount of black this boy natually possessed, he looked very friendly.

"You had been walking down the street, and me and Aya were going to pick you up, but you were attack from behind by a Desert Chaser," he explained lightly. "You were knocked unconscious, so we put you in the back."

Reno stared at the boy. The boy stared back until he slapped his palm into his forehead. "Sorry, mate," he apologized. "Name's Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"Reno," he replied. "So, uh, where are you taking me?"

Aya looked in the rearview mirror at Reno. "After we pick up Kennedy and Danny, we're heading to M.I.S.T HQ. From there, we'll start your training."

Reno blinked. "Training? For what?"

Aya glared back out onto the road. "You, along with Gohan, Kennedy, and Danny, have been, say, chosen, I suppose, to form one team in L.A to help eliminate the rest of the NMC's and ANMC's in all of the U.S and Japan, and anywhere else you're called to, and _you_..." Aya paused to smirk at Reno in the rearview mirror. "...and _you_ are going to be the Close-Quarters Weaponary Specialist."

Reno's jaw dropped. CQWS? A Close-Quarters Weaponary Specialist? Sure, he was a acrobatic scientist-in-training for the Ministry of Science, but a Close-Quarters Weaponary Specialist for the Mitochondrial Investigation and Suppression Team (yes, he memorized the whole name) was never really expected, _but_ was a real honor.

He laughed in delight. "This has to be a dream! Pinch me!" he squeeled. The he gasped. "Wait! Don't! This dream's great!"

"This ain't no dream, kid," Gohan snickered. "This is the real thing!"

Aya laughed at the boys. "C'mon. Let's go pick up Kennedy."

...

**The yellow mustang came to a stop.** Reno looked around the area, searching for anyone he knew. By what he thought was coinsidence, he spotted Ken. "Great," he muttered.

Ken seemed to have been scanning through an Alex Rider comic. Just bought, obviously, since he had just come out from the bookstore. It was also fairly obvious he had just come back from soccor practice, since he was still in his uniform.

"That's him?" Gohan muttered, sounding unimpressed. Aya nodded. He looked back at her with question.

"Our young Large and Long-Range Weaponary Specialist," she said.

"LLRWS? Ken? Are you serious?" Reno rolled his eyes and sat at the farthest end away from the side Ken was on. "Just when I thought it was going to be okay..."

Gohan looked at Reno. "What do you have against Ken?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Him and I do _not_ go hand-in-hand," he grumbled. "You'll see why."

Gohan sighed, in a sorrow-ish kind of way, and turned to Aya to see she was already talking to Ken. "This might not be such a great idea after all."

...

**"Kennedy Kenichi,"** Aya stated, her voice strong and confident. Ken easily spotted her out of the crowd and stared at her in confusion. She approched him, a calm, kind smile dancing on her lips. "Hello. I am Special Agent Aya Brea, Head of the Team Organization and Creation Department and Leader of Team G."

Ken tilted his head, before placing a bookmark into his comic and turning to face Aya. "Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

"No, no," Aya chuckled lightly. "I have come to tell you you have been selected to join Team G as our Large and Long-Range Weaponary Specialist after you're amazing display of intellect with you encounter with a Desert Chaser, 15:36 of Saturday, June 19th with a QBU-88, which remains in your backpack."

Ken blinked, recalling the event. "You saw that? And you see it?"

Aya laughed. "Don't worry. Only I, and Eve, have seen what you and the others have done."

"Others?"

Aya nodded. "The team is composed of four boys, and my self; Aya Brea, Son Gohan, Danny Fenton, you, and Reno O'Sheay."

"Reno?" Ken shook his head visiously, like she had just offered him some drugs. "No! No, no, no! Sorry, Ms. Brea, but there is no way I can handle being on the same team as him. We're _way_ too competitive."

Aya's eyes trailed up and she seemed to have been lost in thought for a moment. "This is interesting," she mused. "Perhaps this might be better then I thought."

Ken blinked at Aya.

"Please go to that yellow car over there and wait for me. I will be speaking with your mother."

...

**Ken coward on one side of the backseat while Reno stared disapprovingly out the other.** Gohan watched them like he was expecting a fight to break out. Nothing happened for the whole time Aya was gone.

When she came back, however, she noticed the three boys strange behaviour. "Oh, what fun," she muttered, getting into the driver's seat. "Next stop; Amity Park."

She took off, only getting silence from the boys.

...

**Aya parked the car near a warehouse, leaving the boys to wait.** She had been there to pick up Danny, but it seemed there was an NMC breakout in the warehouse. She wanted to make sure everything was okay before she left the city to their own devices.

Aya approched a police officer, asking if anyone had made it inside. The officer nodded. "Yeah. We have Danny Phantom in there tellin' us what and where everything is."

She smirked with enpleasement. Finding Danny was easier then expected. She waited beside the officer until disorianted space appeared from the warehouse door and a teenage boy, no more then 14, appeared suddenly.

He glanced around, as if he had been expecting someone to come. She watched his gaze land on her. She smiled politely before turning back to the officer, placing one hand on her hip. "I need to speak with Danny," she said.

The officer nodded and left, leaving Aya to approch Danny. Before she could say anything, Danny announced with a smirk., "Overhead Protection and Exploration Soilder of the Mitochondrial Investigation and Suppression Team of the Los Angeles Head Quarters reporting for duty."

Aya smiled, proud that one boy in that team was smart enough to know how to address a Special Agent and Team Leader. "Don't tell the others," she said. "But you've had the best impression so far."

Danny smiled proudly.

...

**Danny frowned worryingly.** Not only was he in the backseat, but he was in the backseat in between two boys who would probably kill each other when 10 feet near each other. "So, what are we gonna do when we get there?" he asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Training, both individually and co-operatively."

He nodded, waiting for Reno to get angry over it. Instead, the Hispanic Scientist yawned and turned onto his side, fast asleep. Ken lightened up and stretched his back, getting rid of all the kinks he got while trying to hide between the seat and the door.

"In less then an hour, you're training will begin."

Gohan looked outside and scowled, notice the full moon high in the sky. "This late at night?" he hissed. "I mean, I can handle it, but Ken and Reno are new to this."

"Are you're used to it?" Aya shot back, lowering her voice to a whisper to avoid waking Reno.

Gohan shrugged. "I have been fighting all my life," he muttered, lowering his voice as well. Danny and Ken looked at each other a little worried about the near future.


End file.
